The present invention relates to an electronic watch, and more particularly to an electronic watch designed for carrying out many functions. An electronic watch incorporating a function such as a stop watch has been proposed. However, such an electronic watch has had simply a function of a conventional stop watch. Accordingly for example, when it is desired to know the elapse of time during a time determination, or when a time period is determined, a visual indication element has had to be watched which is extremely inconvenient. And blind people cannot use the watch having only visible indicating elements for the ordinary time or the time period determination results. According to the using requirements of the electronic watch by normal people, the contents of a time counter such as time or the like may be preferably recognized by indicating them with sounds.
The present invention provides a new electronic watch adapted to satisfactorily execute functions as an electronic watch even under various conditions as mentioned before.